ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Arctiguana
Ben 10,000 |backcolor = 00AFDF |textcolor = 000000 | Alternate Counterparts = Freezelizard |ultimate form = Ultimate Arctiguana }} Arctiguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Ben as Arctiguana As his name suggests, Arctiguana's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. In the original series, Arctiguana had small spikes around his face, three dorsal fins reaching down his back and white gills on the sides of his head. He had white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs and he wore the original Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Ultimate Alien, Arctiguana looked exactly the same as before, except his eyes were green, his mouth was blue and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Arctiguana still retains the clothing from his previous designs, albeit it goes all the way up to his head and his chest is completely covered up with a white underbelly shell. He has four pointed fins instead of three and the black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, as they now go around his mouth. The spikes on his face are now on his chin and his gills are no longer visible. The claws on his front feet are pointier and less dexterous, and he now has two claws on each of his back feet. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 11-year-old Arctiguana has sleeves with white cuffs and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. His chest is not covered, so his gills are visible. His eyes are connected by the black stripe and the spikes are still on his face. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Negative Arctiguana looks exactly like 16-year-old Arctiguana in Omniverse, except he has pale blue skin and his clothing is red instead of white. His eyes are red and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Alguana.png|Albedo as Negative Arctiguana Powers and Abilities Hot S52.png|Freezing Breath BA 402.PNG|Freeze Ray Emission BA 404.PNG|Enhanced Agility FaFBM (65).png|Levitation (via Freezing Breath) Similar to Big Chill, Arctiguana is capable of breathing ice to freeze targets, as well as firing a long-range freeze ray that isolates targets in ice on contact. This ice breath is cold enough to freeze both water''Ben 10,000'' and even molten lava.Hot Stretch Arctiguana possesses enhanced agility, as seen when skating across an icy path created by his ice breath in a snowboard-like fashion.Ben Again Arctiguana can survive in any sub-freezing temperatures and breathe underwater. Arctiguana can use his breath as a means of quickly hovering himself (along with anyone holding on to him) across the ground.For a Few Brains More Arctiguana possesses enhanced dexterity, thanks to his three-fingered hands. As such, he can crawl up walls without struggling.Store 23 Arctiguana possesses enhanced strength and durability. Weaknesses If Arctiguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch his breath before using it again. Arctiguana's durability has a clear limit, as he was harmed to the point of uncontrollably flying across an open area when being stabbed by Unitaur's horn and was knocked out from the impact of landing against a wall.Collect This History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 *Arctiguana first appeared in Ben 10,000, where he froze Vilgax in water. *In Ken 10, Arctiguana froze Mot Snikrep before Ken as Buzzshock could defeat him. ;Ben *Arctiguana was unlocked off-screen after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used Arctiguana's ice breath to defeat Eon's servants. ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Arctiguana was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Hot Stretch, Arctiguana froze the lava created by the Kraaho. *In Ben Again, Arctiguana was used by 11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body to battle Eon's servants alongside 16-year-old Gwen and Rook. He also helped 16-year-old Ben as 11-year-old Wildvine battle Eon. *In Collect This, Arctiguana fought Simian and Deefus Veeblepister only to be defeated by Unitaur. ;Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Arctiguana gave chase to Ben, Rook and Max and went Ultimate once he caught up. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first reappearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Hot Stretch'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body) ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''For a Few Brains More'' (goes Ultimate) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Wanted (The Once and Future Ben) (by both Ben and Ben 10,000) |-|Online Games= *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Articguana OVVG.jpeg|16 year old Arctiguana 11 Articguana OVVG.jpg|11 year old Arctiguana Ben 10: Omniverse Arctiguana is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Arctiguana is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a combination of "arctic", referring to his ice powers, and "iguana", referring to his reptile-like appearance. Trivia *Because Ben 10,000 stopped naming his aliens for a long time, he couldn't come up with a better name for this alien other than "Absolute Zero" when he decided to start naming his transformations again. However, the name was immediately changed to "Arctiguana" on 10-year-old Ben's suggestion, as he found the name "Absolute Zero" to be boring. *Whenever Arctiguana speaks in Omniverse, a windy sound is heard. When 11-year-old Ben was in 16-year-old Ben's body, Arctiguana's voice was slightly higher. *Arctiguana is the result of re-purposing and re-coloring one of Perk Upchuck's concept arts. *Like Buzzshock, Murk Upchuck, Snare-oh, and Frankenstrike, Arctiguana appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. *In the DS and 3DS versions of Ben 10: Omniverse and Ben 10: Omniverse 2, Arctiguana walks on two legs rather than four. *Arctiguana's name being misspelled as "Articguana" for many years was Bandai's fault. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens